Sectors
Sectors (Territoires in French), also known as Regions in the first season, are the separate divisions of Lyoko. Each sector contains towers and large cables that connect them. The different characteristics that make them differ from eachother. History Throughout Season 1, there were only four known sectors with towers: *The Ice Sector, where the ground looked like blue ice with a dark blue sea and a dark blue sky. *The Desert Sector, where the ground looked orange, with a light orange sky and sea. *The Forest Sector with a green ground, trees, and a light sky and yellow sea. *And the Mountain Sector with a purple ground and a light blue sky and sea. In Season 2, a fifth sector is discovered, Sector Five. To get there, Jeremie had to enter in the passcode "SCIPIO" to take Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich there. At first, as a security protocol they had a limited amount of time to get through the Core Zone. Then, they took an elevator to get to the Celestial Dome where Aelita could gain information from X.A.N.A.'s data banks, though as another security measure, while doing so, Jeremie could not do anything. When Aelita is finished, Jeremie can materialize the vehicles, and open a tunnel to one of the other surface sector's way towers. In Season 3, X.A.N.A. destroys the sectors one by one, culminating in the third season finale, when it possessed William and destroyed the Core of Lyoko. In doing so, he destroyed Lyoko completely. Luckily, Franz Hopper managed to survive and send Jeremie information on how to recreate Lyoko. The Forest Sector was destroyed in "Lyoko Minus One", by a possessed Aelita using X.A.N.A. (code). The Desert Sector was destroyed in "The Pretender", by the same means, as well as the Mountain Sector in "Double Trouble". In "Sabotage", the Ice Sector was sacrificed to repair the rest of the supercomputer and save Yumi. In Season 4, Jeremie and Aelita spent time rebuilding the sectors one-by-one. Sector Five was the first one to be rebuilt, and the outer sphere was located in the skies, similar to that of the Desert Sector, however the sector had no platforms and was just open-air and the Digital Sea. In Season 5, the Ice and Forest Sectors are lost due to the long period of inactivity of the Supercomputer. Each standard sector has 10 towers, except for Sector Five, which has 2, the Volcano Replika, which has dozens, and the Cortex, whose quantity is unknown. The sectors in Lyoko itself are interconnected with Sector Five as a central hub via the Lyoko Wires. Each surface sector is located above the Digital Sea. In the third and fourth seasons, X.A.N.A. created hundreds of other virtual worlds, each with one sector. Gallery Lyoko-1-.jpg|The holomap of the sectors. Code Lyoko - The Ice Sector (Season 2-4).png|Ice Sector. Desert Sector in Evolution.jpg|Desert Sector. Code Lyoko - The Forest Sector (Season 2-4).png|Forest Sector. The Mountain Sector seen in Code Lyoko Evolution.png|Mountain Sector. Unchartered Territory Sector Five image 1.png|Sector Five. pl:Sektory Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Carthage Category:Forest Sector Category:Ice Sector Category:Mountain Sector Category:Desert Sector